The Weekend
by ArcticPuppet
Summary: Everyone is away for the weekend in BOTH times, so Inuyasha stays with Kagome at her house so she isn't alone. Much fun ensues. May contain mild swears found in the show, and a slight sense of perversion, but is definitely safe for most ages.
1. Long weekend

This is my first Inuyasha fic, enjoy! (Microsoft Word Dictionary wanted me to change Inuyasha to Natasha. Bit of a jump, don't you think?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, no matter how much I wish I did drool

The Weekend

Kagome is just walking into her room after taking a shower when she hears the window opening. She looks to see Inuyasha sitting in the window blushing and looking at the floor. "Um… hang on, I'll get clothes and go into the bathroom to dress. But you really should start knocking at the front door, you know! If you had come in when I was changing I'd have said the 's' word!" With that being said, she pulls a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from her dresser, along with underclothes, and leaves her room to change.

Inuyasha walks over to the bed and sits down, the blush fading from his cheeks. _I don't see what the big deal is about coming in through the window, she's never minded before._ He looks to the door when he hears it opening, but its just Buyo, who hops onto the bed and crawls into Inuyasha's lap. He looks down at the cat.

"Okay, so what are you here for? I told you I'd be coming back today." Kagome sits down on the bed next to him and scratches Buyo's head.

"That's what I came to tell you. Shippo went off somewhere with his fox friends, and Sango and Miroku went away for 2 nights, so there's not much we can do. I came to tell you so you didn't pack up a bunch of stuff and carry it back to my time." He pokes Buyo's paw waiting for Kagome to answer.

She takes the towel out of her hair and shakes it down. She notices Inuyasha looking at it. "Well, it was nice of you to come and tell me. Do you mind staying in my time for the next few nights? There's no one here this weekend because Souta's class has some field trip thing in Tokyo, and Mom and Grandpa went with him. I don't want to be alone in this house at night, it's weird." Kagome looks over at Inuyasha hopefully. He looks as though he might say no, so she continues, "Well… Hojo asked me to go camping with his family this weekend, I could just call him up and tell him I can go…"

"I can stay. You can make some of that instant ramen stuff for me."

Kagome sighs and stands up. She walks over to her dresser and begins to comb out her hair. "I've told you how to make it, why don't you just do it yourself so I can sit back and relax for once. Oops!"

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha yells angrily.

"I didn't mean to, its an everyday word!"

"Why do I have to wear these stupid things now anyway? You know I won't kill you or any villagers!" He starts tugging at the beads, but as usual, he can't take them off.

"Well, it's the only way to change you back when you've transformed into a full demon. We don't know if you might kill us then. But, I suppose you don't have to wear them all the time…" She walks over to Inuyasha and takes the beads from around his neck. "There. Is that better?"

"I guess so, there's not much of a difference when you don't say sit, though."

Kagome smiles. "Sit. Sit. Sit, sit, sit, sitsitsit! Is it better now?"

"You're so funny. I'm hungry now, I want some food."

She rolls her eyes. "Go get it yourself; we have potato ships if you want. I got snacks to bring to everyone, so they're all downstairs on the kitchen table. Just don't eat everything." She watches him rush downstairs and laughs to herself. _He's so silly._ She turns back to her mirror and continues to comb out her hair. She starts to pick up her blow dryer when she decides to let her hair air dry. "I bet he'd like it wavy." She hears a crash from downstairs and turns to the door.

"Kagome! How do I get the water hot?"

Kagome sighs to herself again. "This is going to be a long weekend…"

* * *

So? What do you think? Its just the beginning, so its mostly a set up for the story, but I think you'll all enjoy it. Ja ne! 


	2. Dinner

I'm back with chapter 2! To clear a minor detail up, there were supposed to be asterisks around 'drool', but for some reason, does not like them. That's okay. I'm writing this the same day I wrote the first chapter, but I decided to update weekly to give me time to write the chapters and have even updates. Since I don't want to keep everyone hanging for too long, I'll update today and start the cycle. So expect new chapters around Sunday of each week! BUT, if you guys are good with the reviews, I'll update a few days early, and maybe even put in a super long chapter for the ending!!! Well, on with the show! Er..story!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Inuyasha, or Kikyo would never have been brought back to life and Kagome and Inuyasha would have many babies

Dinner

Kagome walks downstairs and into the kitchen to find pots and pans littering the floor, Buyo sitting in a wok on the counter, and Inuyasha sitting in the middle of the mess with his arms crossed, covered in dry ramen. She smiles sadly at the dog demon. "Okay, I'll help, but first you have to clean up this mess."

Inuyasha grumbles, but complies and stands up, causing little bits of ramen to fall on the floor. He shakes his head, and then brushes off his arms and legs, littering even more of the kitchen with ramen and seasoning. He picks up a pan. "Where does this go?" He looks to Kagome for an answer.

"Where did you get it?" He looks to the cabinet he took the pan from and back to her. She rolls her eyes and nods. "It's like you're a child sometimes," she says as she watches him put the pots and pans away. She walks to the closet and takes out a broom and dust pan. She begins to sweep up the ramen, but Inuyasha takes hold of the broom and stops her. She looks up at him.

"We agreed that I'd clean and you'd cook, let me do it." She starts to protest. "I said I'd handle it, okay!"

'Sit!" She smiles as Inuyasha's face pales. "I knew you'd freak out. I took off the beads, remember?"

Inuyasha thrusts the broom back into her hands and turns around, taking the wok off the counter, slamming it back into the cabinet and starts out the back door towards the shrine. Kagome rushes after him.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" He ignores her and continues to storm to the well. She reaches out, grabbing his hand and he stops, turning slightly. "I was only kidding, I wouldn't have said it if you had been wearing the beads. I wouldn't have sat you for trying to help me. Please don't leave, I want you to stay." Inuyasha thinks for a moment, and then silently turns back towards the house. Kagome squeals and jumps on Inuyasha throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, Inuyasha!"

He puts one arm across her back. "Yeah yeah, just don't do that again, Okay? It's not funny." They separate and Kagome notices Inuyasha blushing as he walks back to the house. She smiles and blushes as well, and follows him back to the kitchen. Inuyasha sweeps all the ramen into a pile and then looks at the dust pan. "What do I do with this?"

"You sweep the ramen into it so it can be thrown away."

"Oh. Makes sense." He sweeps the ramen into the dust pan and dumps it into the trash can Kagome holds out to him. "Now its time for you to cook dinner. I want chicken and beef flavor." He notices her looking at him expectantly. "Please."

"Okay. Do you want some potato chips while you wait?" She starts filling a kettle with water and sets it on the stove. She goes through the pantry looking for the instant ramen. "Aw, there's only one chicken left because you exploded the other one."

"We can share if you want," he offers, but Kagome shakes her head.

"Nah, that's okay. I've been eating chicken flavor all week, I'll have the pork." The kettle starts to whistle and Kagome walks to the stove and turns it off, moving the kettle over. She opens the three ramen cups, pours in the hot water, and covers them up again. She sets the kitchen timer for three minutes and turns to Inuyasha. "Well, it'll be done in three minutes. Do you want anything to drink? We have pop, milk, juice, or you can have water."

"Do you have that fizzy brown drink?"

"That would be pop. Its called Coca-cola, it comes from America. Do you want ice with it?"

"But there's no snow outside. How would you find ice if it's not cold enough?"

"Oh right, you don't know about the ice maker. The refrigerator has two sides, a freezer and refrigerator. In the refrigerator side, we keep vegetables, fruits, drinks, and meats that we'll be eating soon. In the freezer side, we keep ice cream, frozen dinners, and meats we need to store. We can keep meat in there for a month, and it will still be okay to eat. There's also an ice maker, so we can have ice to make our drinks cold any time we want." She opens the refrigerator, and then the freezer and puts his hand near the cold air.

"That's really cold. How does it work?"

"I dunno, I'm just glad it does." The timer for the ramen goes off and Kagome sets the bowls down at the table, along with two pairs of chopsticks and two glasses. She pours coke into the glasses and drops 4 ice cubes into each. She sits down to eat and notices that Inuyasha has already finished his beef ramen. She smiles at him and starts to eat her own ramen. They continue to eat in silence until Inuyasha notices how slowly Kagome is eating.

"Aren't you hungry? Is something wrong?" He looks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering why it was so easy for you to say yes to staying here. I figured you'd have put up some sort of a fight."

"Well…" Kagome looks at him expectantly. "Okay, just don't get mad. When you mentioned that guy asking you to go somewhere, it reminded me that Kouga is probably waiting at the well."

"Why would he be waiting there?"

"He came by to take you somewhere, so I told him to get lost and that you wouldn't be coming back for a few days, so he said he'd wait for you. That's when I jumped in the well to stop you from coming back to my time."

Kagome slams down her chopsticks and stands up, shoving her chair back. "So you lied about everyone being gone?!"

Inuyasha puts his hands up in defense. "No! They really did leave! I was on my way here to tell you that they were gone when that stupid wolf showed up asking where you were saying something about taking you to his lair for some stupid thing. I told him you were gone and you didn't want to go with him, and he said you were his woman and blah, blah, blah. His usual rant about how you're going to marry him. I mean the nerve of that guy to think he can just claim you like that!"

"Oh, okay." Kagome pulls her chair back in and sits down to eat.

"You mean, you're not mad that I didn't tell you?"

"Nah, I don't care about that. He's nice and all, but I'm just not interested. I try to turn him down but it doesn't get through."

"You mean you really don't like him at all?" Inuyasha asks hopefully.

"Only as a friend. I guess it would be easier if I did have feelings for him, but I just don't. Maybe he'll understand that eventually."

"Why would it be easier?"

"Oh, never mind that, let's just finish our dinner," Kagome replies nervously. They finish their food and just as Kagome is finished cleaning up, the doorbell rings.

* * *

I wonder who it could be!! Find out next week! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review!! 


	3. Visitors and Star Gazing

Here we are, folks! Another Sunday, another chapter! I'm so glad to see all the hits/reviews and people who added me to their favorites! If you keep it up, I'll post on wednesdays as well if the chapter is done by then! Enjoy!!

Visitors and Star Gazing

"I wonder who could be at the door at this hour," Kagome wonders as she walks to the front door. She looks out the peephole to see Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri standing there. She turns back to Inuyasha, "Quick, go hide in my room!" Inuyasha is about to protest but Kagome mouths 'now' and points upstairs, so he complies. Kagome opens the door. "Hi, guys! What's up?"

Yuka speaks first. "So we heard that you turned Hojo down again and wanted to stop by and see why."

"Well, I was going to be going somewhere this weekend, but I'm not now," Kagome replies nervously..

"So why didn't you call Hojo and tell him you could go?" Eri asks, with Yuka and Ayumi nodding beside her.

"Because I'm kinda busy…" Kagome tries to think of an excuse but Eri catches on.

"It's Mr. Attitude, isn't it? Is he coming over? He must already be here then!" She pushes past Kagome and starts looking around the downstairs. Yuka and Ayumi follow her in.

Kagome sighs. "Well, I guess I won't get you to leave without seeing him again. He's upstairs, come on." Kagome trudges up the stairs, dreading what will ensue between her friends and Inuyasha. _They'll probably say something about him being my boyfriend, and then I'll have to explain it or he'll never stop asking. Oh boy. I shouldn't have answered the door._ They reach Kagome's room and her friends all run past her at once, bursting into her room.

Inuyasha, who is playing with Buyo, looks up at them. "Uh, hi, guys."

"Inuyasha, you remember Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, right?" Kagome asks him, her nervousness only obvious to Inuyasha.

"Um, yeah, what's up? I thought you told me to hide."

"So how are you and Kagome doing, are you treating her well?" Ayumi asks him, concerned for her friend.

"Of course, why wouldn't I treat her well?" Inuyasha asks, clearly confused.

Kagome's friends all start whispering to each other. "It seems he doesn't think he's done anything wrong." "Yeah, for a boyfriend he seems pretty clueless." "Maybe things have been better lately." "From what we've heard, that doesn't seem likely." "Yeah, Kagome used to be so upset all the time." "I wonder if he's still two-timing her."

Inuyasha, hearing all this, becomes even more confused. "What's going on? What are they talking about, Kagome?"

Kagome becomes even more nervous. "Oh nothing! Well, you guys have seen him, you should probably leave soon, and it's getting late." She feigns a yawn. "I'm so tired, I should get to bed. Well, he'll be leaving soon too anyway, goodnight!" She pushes her friends out the door, down the steps, and out the front door. She waves to them and closes the door, locking it.

Inuyasha had followed her downstairs to ask her about what her friends had said. "What were they talking about? What did they mean by boyfriend and you being upset?"

Kagome sighs. "I guess I have to explain it, then… I've told them about fights we've had, and they assume we're in a relationship, no matter how much I tell them that you're with someone else, so then they just think you're cheating. They jump to conclusions a lot. I mean, I once told them about how Kouga said he's in love with me and Miroku asked me to have his child, and they thought I was involved with them too. Don't read into it…"

Inuyasha takes in everything Kagome has told him. "So… you've told them about Kouga?"

Kagome rolls her eyes. "I've mentioned him. They asked about your jealousy and I told them about it."

"I'm not jealous of him! He's just a low-class wolf; I have nothing to be jealous about!"

"Okay, Inuyasha." Kagome heads to the kitchen and out the back door into the yard. Inuyasha follows her.

"What do you mean 'okay'? You think I'm jealous of him?!"

"Not him, just that he keeps saying he loves me and holding my hands." She sits on the grass and leans back on her hands, looking into the sky. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it, its okay to get upset about it."

Inuyasha sits down next to her with his arms crossed. "I'm not embarrassed about anything, because I'm not jealous!" He lies down with his hands behind his head. He notices how there aren't many stars in the sky. "Kagome, where are all the stars?"

"Oh, they're still there, you just can't see them. Its from pollution and stuff."

"What's pollution?"

"Smoke from factories and cars, things like that. It clouds up the sky and makes it hard to see the stars at night. That's why I like to look at them so much back in your time." She lies down as well, one hand behind her head, the other at her side. "Humans didn't know it would happen, and now it's too late to reverse it all, though we're getting better."

They lie in the grass in silence, both thinking. Inuyasha is the first to speak. "So… You really don't have feelings for Kouga?"

"I already told you I don't. He's actually kind of starting to get on my nerves, always picking fights with you. And he only wants me because I can sense the jewel shards; he doesn't know me well enough to be in love with me."

"He's a fool. You're more than just someone who can see the shards."

Kagome looks at him out of the corner of her eye. He seems to be blushing. She props herself up on her elbows and turns towards him. "Thanks." She smiles at him.

"For what?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's get some sleep, it's getting late." She gets up and starts back to the house, followed by Inuyasha. She turns off the lights in the downstairs and heads up to her room.

There it is, folks, chapter 3! What will happen next? Where will Inuyasha sleep?


	4. Its Hard to Fall Asleep Sometimes

Ohayo gozaimasu! This is the part of the fic where I address your comments!!

To WhatsRoundWhiteandFluffy: Inuyasha would know how to boil water on a fire, but not a gas stove, it's different. Inuyasha is stupid in the first place, but we love him anyway.// I need time to write the chapters, and by doing it weekly (though I may eventually be able to do it twice a week if I catch up to myself) you guys won't get used to getting a chapter every two days and then going without a new one for a week. I don't want to spoil you guys and then take it away. I hate when writers do that to me.

To Catdemon-ninja: If you don't stop whining about the length of my chapters, I will kill you in your sleep. I wrote uber long chapters for my first fic, and never got them posted in a timely fashion, and I like it better this way. You can write your own chapters any way you like.// Also, I like present tense better; it just flows well and sounds better to me. Not in all fics, of course, but in this one, its best.

To Inuxkagsxreader: He's not being as smart-alecky because she was kind enough to take off the rosary. Besides, it's only the first night, there's plenty of time for him to be an ass 

Well, looks like that's all the ones that need specific attention! I want to thank everyone for the reviews and support! I look forward to getting even more reviews after this one comes out. Enjoy!

I would also like to apologize for not updating last week! Everything has been so busy with exams coming up, I've taken half of them already. We've had a lot of events going on for the Films Committee at my school and I just haven't found time to update. That, and when I tried to upload the document, it wouldnt let me for some odd reason. But here it is, and the next chapter will be up soon!!

It's Hard to Fall Asleep Sometimes

"Where do you want to sleep, Inuyasha?" Kagome hadn't really thought about it, Inuyasha hasn't stayed at her house for a while.

Inuyasha shrugs. "I thought I'd just sleep in here next to your bed as usual."

"Um, okay. Well, I have to change, so you need to leave for a little bit." Inuyasha leaves the room and Kagome looks for something to sleep in. _It's too warm for long sleeves, but I don't want to wear a tank top around him... Ah! Here's a t-shirt!_ She quickly changes into pajama Capri pants and a t-shirt that says something in English that she got from an old pen pal in America. They agreed to mail each other a t-shirt, and Kagome's read, 'Welcome to Pen Island.' She didn't really understand it, as she knew there was no such island, and she was too embarrassed to ask the meaning, so she didn't wear it out in case someone asked what it meant. _Maybe I should start writing him again. I could ask what is so special about Pen Island._ Kagome walks to the door and opens it.

Inuyasha is sitting on the floor playing with Buyo. He is holding the cat's front paws in one hand and his back paws in the other and lifting him slightly off the ground and setting him back down again. Buyo doesn't seem to mind so Kagome just steps around Inuyasha and walks towards the bathroom. Inuyasha, no longer amused with torturing the cat, gets up and follows her. He sees her squeezing something from a tube onto a stick that resembles a small, thin brush. "What are you doing?" He picks up the tube and sniffs it.

"I'm going to brush my teeth. You've seen me do it before." With that said she sticks the small brush into her mouth and moves it around.

"Oh." He watches her for a moment and then sniffs the tube again. He squeezes some of the contents onto his finger and sticks it in his mouth. He promptly spits it onto the counter. "That tastes awful! How can you eat that?"

Kagome spits into the sink and turns on the faucet while sipping a cup of water and swishing it around in her mouth. She spits again, grabs some toilet paper and cleans off the counter, and turns to Inuyasha. "I don't _eat_ it; I clean my teeth with it and spit it out. See?" She keeps her lips apart as she moves the brush in circular motions on her front teeth, and then starts brushing the side and back teeth. She turns back to the sink and spits, rinses her mouth, and then rinses the toothbrush. "That way my teeth won't fall out and my breath will smell nice. Do you want to try it?" She opens a drawer and pulls out an un-opened toothbrush and offers it to him.

"Nah, my teeth are fine, and my breath isn't bad."

"Okay." She puts the toothbrush away, and pulls out a hairbrush and begins to brush her hair.

"You've already done that today. Why do you groom yourself so much?"

"Well not all of us want our hair in a giant mass of tangles, Inuyasha. You should let me put some conditioner in there or something." She reaches out and touches his hair, and is surprised to find that it is not only soft, but completely free of tangles! "Huh? I thought it would be tangled, I never see you brush it, and you're always running around..." she trails off, running her fingers through his hair, memorized.

Inuyasha stays still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Kagome's fingers running through his hair. He feels himself begin to blush and abruptly turns away. Will you cut that out?! I'm going to bed." He walks out of the bathroom and into Kagome's room, still blushing.

Kagome finishes brushing her hair and walks back to her room. She walks over to her dresser and decides that since its warm in the house, she'll sleep with her hair up in a bun. She notices Inuyasha watching her in the mirror. "Could you open up the window a bit? It's warm in here." He just stares at her. She sighs and finishes putting her hair into a bun, then walks to the window and opens it a few inches. She stretches her arms into the air and walks over to her bed. She pulls back the comforter and crawls in, only pulling the sheet up to cover her. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Hn." With his back to Kagome, he feels comfortable enough to smile. He allows his eyes to close and he begins to drift off to sleep when he hears Kagome moving around in bed. The movement stops so he closes his eyes again to go to sleep. He once hears movement behind him, so he turns around to face Kagome. "Could you stop moving? I'm trying to sleep."

Kagome blushes. "Sorry, it's hard to fall asleep sometimes when I'm back in my time. I'm so used to Shippo cuddling with me; it's hard to fall out of that pattern."

"Then cuddle your pillow, you're keeping me awake." With that he turns around and crosses his arms. _Just ask and I'll cuddle with you._ He slowly drifts off to sleep, a small smile playing on his lips. He begins to dream when he is awoken by the slightest touch on his head. His ears twitch when Kagome's hand moves away. It shortly returns and then disappears again. "What are you doing?" he growls out.

"Picking ramen out of your hair," she replies simply.

"Why?"

"If it stays in there and gets wet later, it will mold and be gross, so I'm picking it out for you."

"That's nice of you, but do you have to do it while I'm trying to sleep?" His eyebrow twitches.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad. I'm sure if you just sat there and kept your mouth shut and relaxed, you'd fall asleep. I used to fall asleep all the time when my mother would run her hands through my hair, so shut up." She continues to pick the ramen out of his hair, ignoring the low growl emitting from him.

Inuyasha grunts and closes his eyes once again, deciding to let it drop. Besides, it felt nice. After a short while, he feels himself dozing off again and involuntarily lets out a contented sigh. He jumps up when he hears Kagome giggle behind him. "Alright, that's it! Knock it off!" He immediately regrets snapping at her when he sees the hurt in her eyes. He takes a step toward her and she rolls over to her other side. "Kagome, I-"

"Just go to sleep, Inuyasha, and be glad you aren't wearing the rosary." She glares at the wall until she hears Inuyasha sit on the floor against her bed. She closes her eyes and waits for sleep to consume her.

Inuyasha stares at the floor for a good 15 minutes until he decides that Kagome isn't going to speak to him for the rest of the night. He waits for her breathing to slow and become calm before he allows himself to drift to sleep.


	5. Bad Dreams and Anime?

Seriously, I know it's been forever (nearly 3 years), so I'm going to make this chapter worth it. Also, in case some of you don't know, they have decided to continue the Inuyasha anime. You can watch the subtitled episodes on Hulu (Inuyasha: The Final Act) and new ones come out every Monday, but by the time you get to them, they'll be almost done. The series finale will be March 29, 2010. Tell your friends, and if you're an author, make a special author's note at the beginning of your next chapter. Get the word out, because we've waited far too long to see the conclusion! See what I did there? I'm talking about my story and the anime at the same time!

Bad Dreams and... Anime?

Inuyasha awakes with a start upon hearing Kagome crying. He immediately turns around to see what's wrong, and comes face to face with a sleeping Kagome, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No… please… INUYASHA!" Kagome sits up in bed, screaming, and crying harder than before. She looks at Inuyasha fearfully.

"What's wrong? What did you dream?" Inuyasha sits next to her on the bed, hands on her shoulders.

Kagome throws herself into his chest. "Oh, it was awful! Naraku showed up here and you were human, and I couldn't find the jewel shards, and I didn't have my bow. You didn't have the Tessaiga and I couldn't move. I tried to give it to you, but I couldn't move!" She sobs even louder, clutching Inuyasha's haori.

Inuyasha awkwardly puts his arms around her. "It's okay. Naraku isn't here, he can't hurt you. Don't cry, Kagome." He rubs her back, remembering how his mother used to comfort him when he was a child. After a few minutes, Kagome's sobs quiet down and her grip on Inuyasha's haori loosens. When she falls asleep, Inuyasha leans over to lay her back on the bed, but she is still clutching the haori. Not wanting to disturb her, he slips out of the red fire rat cloak and watches her pull it to her and bury her face in it. He smiles slightly. He leans in to listen to her breathing, to make sure she's asleep, and then kisses her cheek.

He can feel the change in temperature of the room and goes to shut the window so Kagome won't get cold. Inuyasha sits at the foot of her bed, back against the wall so he can keep an eye on her. He hears her sigh, and watches her shift slightly in her sleep. He watches the sun peak in through the window and fall just so on her hair and the red haori. He leans his head back on the wall and closes his eyes. _I wonder if she has these dreams often. I feel so bad for dragging her into this…_

Kagome stretches out her arms and legs, covering her head with the haori and feeling her feet touch something. She opens her eyes and pulls the robe off her head to see Inuyasha sitting at the foot of her bed with his head against the wall. He turns his head towards her and she pulls her feet back.

"So you're awake. Did you sleep better?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?" She sits up and rubs her eyes sleepily.

"You had a bad dream, it woke you and you were crying. Then you went back to sleep after a few minutes. You were still holding onto my haori, so I just let you have it because I didn't want to risk waking you."

Kagome blushes. "Oh… Sorry." She pushes the haori towards Inuyasha, embarrassed.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Inuyasha yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Are you tired?" asks Kagome as she gets out of bed and walks to her dresser. She watches in her mirror as Inuyasha leans his head against her wall and closes his eyes. She waits a minute for him to answer, and when he doesn't, she asks again, "Inuyasha? Are you tired?"

"Hm…."

"_He must have stayed up all night or something. Was it to watch over me?" _She thinks as she brushes her hair. She realizes how uncomfortable it must be for Inuyasha to be leaning against the wall, so she walks over to him and taps his shoulder. When she gets no response, she pulls the covers out of the way, and takes hold of his shoulders. She turns him as best as she can and lays him down onto her bed, and reaches to pull the covers over him. She tucks the sheet loosely around him, leaving off the comforter like the night before, as it would be too hot. Just as she starts to turn around to leave, she feels him grab her hand gently. She turns her head back to look at him, and sees his eyes are still shut, and he is still, indeed, asleep. She smiles slightly and leans down to give Inuyasha a kiss on his cheek. _"As long as he's out cold, he won't even know."_ She smiles as he sighs gently, and when she looks at his face, she notices he is smiling. She pulls her hand out of his, and quietly leaves the room to cook breakfast.

**Kagome leans her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and places her hand in his. He squeezes her hand gently and turns to kiss the top of her head, then looks back forward at the setting sun. He blushes as he feels Kagome's soft lips touch his cheek and thinks, **_**"I wish this moment would last forever."**_** They both sigh contently. **

Inuyasha wakes to the smell of rice and what Kagome calls 'tamagoyaki' [1]. He slowly opens his eyes and notices that Kagome is not in the room. He also notices that he is lying down and Kagome's sheet is over him. He sits up and pulls the sheet off himself and gets out of her bed. "Did I do that? Last I remember I was sitting against her wall." The only answer he gets is a stomach growl, so he decides to go downstairs to see what Kagome is cooking.

Kagome rolls the tamagoyaki in the pan, the pours in more egg mixture. After a minute or so, she rolls it again. She scoops rice into two bowls and pours miso soup into two others. "That should be enough for breakfast. It'll be lunch soon anyway." She takes the tamagoyaki out of the pan, puts it on a plate, and begins to slice it into 6 pieces. She turns to set the table and sees Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "Oh," she says surprised, "you're up already. Breakfast is ready now, if you're hungry." She sets the bowls on the table, then the dishes with the tamagoyaki. Inuyasha takes a seat at the table, picks up the chop sticks Kagome had set on the table, and sniffs at the tamagoyaki.

"It's perfectly fine to eat, Inuyasha. I can cook more than instant noodles, you know." She sits down across from him and begins eating. She smiles inwardly when Inuyasha begins to eat as well. She chews her food slowly, thinking about her nightmare. She absently swats Inuyasha's hand when he reaches for her plate with his chopsticks. She snaps back to attention and looks at him.

"Are you gonna eat that?" he looks at her hopefully.

"You can have my rice." She rolls her eyes as he snatches her bowl away and inhales her rice. Finishing her tamagoyaki, Kagome gets up to stack her dishes and take them to the sink. Inuyasha follows suit. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"What is there to do?"

"That all depends on what you want to do. We could go somewhere, but that runs the risk of us seeing my friends, and they're being kind of nosy right now."

"Well, we don't have to go anywhere. There's probably plenty of things to do here at the shrine."

"We could watch a movie, I suppose."

"What's a movie?"

Kagome smiles as Inuyasha stumbles over the word. "It's a moving picture. I think you would like Mononoke-hime."

"Well, if you think I'd like it, let's try it."

After watching it twice (Inuyasha said he really liked it) Kagome went into the kitchen to make some popcorn for the next anime.

"Hey, Kagome?" he yells into the kitchen while playing with what Kagome called a tape, "What's this 'Dragon Ball' thing about again?" No response. "Kagome?" He walks into the kitchen and over to where she's standing, staring at a book on the wall. "What's that?"

"A calendar. Inuyasha, do you turn human because there's no moon, or every 28 days?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because tonight is the new moon."

"It was the new moon 6 nights ago!"

"In the feudal era, yes, but 500 years into the future the moon will be on a different cycle. The new moon could be up to even 20 days off from the year before." She turns to Inuyasha, "Maybe you won't turn human. I'm sure it's only after a certain amount of days."

---

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha! It's not that bad! At least there's no danger here," Kagome says through her door encouragingly.

"And I suppose fighting that Noh mask was like taking a walk in the park?"

"And what are the odds of that happening twice? Besides, this way you can't smell as strongly and the scent of the city won't bother you!"

"Why do you always have to try to make bad things sound better than they are?"

"I don't know. Why do you have to hide in my room when I've already seen you human before?" She rolls her eyes at the huffing sound coming from behind the door. "Let me in my room!"

"I'm not stopping you!"

"You're sitting against the door, stupid!" Kagome takes a deep breath and leans her back against the door, sliding down into a sitting position. "We could go back through the well. Since it's because there's no moon you'd change back."

"And risk running into that wimpy wolf? Not a chance!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Koga... Let me back in my room!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha gets up off the floor and turns the doorknob, swinging the door open before Kagome has the chance to stand up fully. He watches as she falls to her butt and flattens to her back.

"Owww," she half whines, half laughs. "You jerk."

He walks around her to stand in the hall. "You're in your room aren't you?" He extends a hand to pull her up. "It's not my fault you're clumsy."

Kagome decides to take this opportunity to get back at her hanyou-turned-human friend. She grips his hand tightly and pulls him down with all her might. She just barely rolls out of the way before he can land on her. She giggles at his form, face down on the floor, arms out to his side from flailing, hair splayed everywhere. Her giggles advance to full on laughter, and she has to hold her sides to keep them from bursting.

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha mumbles into the floor. He picks himself up off the floor and attempts to get his hair in order, all the while glaring at Kagome as she laughs. "You look crazed right now."

Her laughter dies away, resurfacing as a giggle every now and then. "Shall we go downstairs to finish the episode?"

"I thought you wanted to be in your room," he retorts snarkily.

"No, I wanted you to not lock yourself in. Let's just finish the tape and I'll make dinner."

---

[1] Tamagoyaki is a rolled omelet. There are many types of it, some are sweet and some are salty. It is traditionally eaten at breakfast

* * *

There you are, folks! I wanted to add more, but I also wanted to get this one up before it hit 3 years. Hopefully the next one will be up soon, but I can't promise anything.


End file.
